A Great Encounter
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info You meet a very cute Oren maid at the Bavlenka ball. She knocks over a wine glass and is to be punished. You decide to save her. Objective Talk to Motiti. Rewards EXP +18 100 Diamond +50 Iridescent Stockings x 1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Motiti entitled "Motiti" that reads: :Motiti misses Lady Magda so much, even though I just met you. You have been so nice to me. Well... If you wonder why I wrote you this letter... in face, I cannot write. I paid someone else to write this, and they...charge by the minute! It's so expensive! I have to feed myself, to save up for pretty maid dresses. I cannot write too much... I miss you. Hope you miss me too! Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: The patron doesn't have tasks for us these days... I feel a bit uneasy... Magda: Mom, I'm going to the ball hold by the Bavlenka family tomorrow. Eliza: Oh? Let me see. This ball sounds very classy. Usually small families like us are not invited. What brought an invitation to us? Magda: (I have to lie...) Ah... Em... Miss Nyx invited me... Eliza: Great. Remember. Act cautiously. Magda: Yes, mom. Rest assured. Story Chat 2 Magda: (The balls hold by the Bavlenka family are always quite a solemn. Everyone keeps their voice low while chatting...) Motiti: He-heh... My name is Motiti. I am here serving you tonight. Would you like a blue cocktail? It matches your eyes very well. Magda: Such a bubbly maid! The Bavlenka offers great services at their ball. I'll try a blue one. Motiti: Here you are... Ouch! Magda: Ah... Are you alright? Be careful with the broken glasses. Motiti: Waah!!! Waah!!! I... I... I'm sorry... Let me wipe it for you! Magda: My dress is stained... The blue color... Motiti: Sorry... Sorry... I'm so sorry... Leslie: What's the noise for? Motiti: I... I stained this lady's dress by accident... Leslie: The Orens are crazy. I'm truly sorry, Miss Ellenstein. The butler will get you a new gown. This way, please. Magda: Ah... That won't be necessary. The stain is small. I'll get my maid to wash it off... Leslie: That won't be proper. The Bavlenka family's guests shouldn't experience any displeasure at the ball. Hey! You! Stop wiping about! Look what you have done! (Kick) Motiti: Wah... Magda: (That was a heavy kick...) Leslie: Here are some snacks and drinks. Please enjoy some and wait a moment, Miss Ellenstein. That damn maid will pay for her mistake soon. She better not disappoint any of the attendees from now on. Motiti: I... I don't want to be... punished. Please pardon me... Magda: Er... What about asking her to clean my dress. Leslie: She is clumsy-handed. I'm afraid she can't clean the stain properly... Your dress is so delicate. It needs someone specialized in gown cleaning... Magda: No. In my family, we are taught to make up for our own mistakes. She stained it and she should make it clean. Lynna: Yo! I thought low class women like her won't have access to the Bavlenka Family's ball... The nouveau riche is capable of nothing but humiliating themselves. What kind of family precepts does she have? Laugh me out! Magda: (It will have no end if I let her continue...) Lord Leslie, can Jorcastle put her thumb on the scales at the Bavlenka Family's ball? Lynna: How dare you! Leslie: Ladies, enough. : Story Root 2 : Magda: Sorry for the trouble... : Leslie: Servant! Drag this careless Oren out and give her 30 whips! : Lynna: Hmm... The low class only learn under a whip! : Magda: (Bloody hell! If only I could suppress her arrogance...) (If failed at the Beauty Contest task, you will be kicked out of the ball.) (You can re-enter the ball to try again.) (Choose your outfit carefully to defeat your opponent!) : Ends Story Root 1 Lynna: Humph! Magda: (Great... She finally stops!) Come here. Take it to the pavilion and give it a proper wash! Motiti: Waah... Yes, my lady... Magda: Thank you, Mr. Leslie Bavlenka! (Make a salute) Leslie: Oh... Fine. Hey! Don't humiliate me again! Motiti: I... I will do my best to wash it... So... Please don't make me suffer... Magda: Okay. Relax. I got you out so you won't be beaten up... Motiti: Hmm? Magda: I was also of a low birth. I might be a maid in some noble house if I wasn't this lucky... Motiti: But... But... Aren't you a noble? Magda: It's a long story... Anyway, Motiti, forget about the dress. This stain should be easy to wash off. I can't let anyone suffer for a small stain on a dress. Stop whining and dry your tears. Okay? Motiti: You... You are so kind... Magda: I need you to do me a favor. Motiti: Anything for you! I have never met a noble as nice as you... Magda: (I feel bad about using this girl but this seems the only opportunity for me...) (In Viscount Sakan's words, she's the small crack on the wall of the fort.) It's very easy. I need you to mention a small thing to your acquaintances, including footmen, maids, and grooms. Motiti: I know many maids and grooms, as well as stylists, musicians, and shoe makers... Magda: Yes, I want you to tell them that the Bavlenka family has been doing business with smugglers lately. Trading some dangerous stuff. Motiti: The Bavlenka family... Smugglers... Dangerous stuff... I remember. Magda: Motiti, you're so cute. May I give you a hug? Motiti: He-heh... This is my first hug with a noble lady! I'm so exciting. I could expect a sleepless night! Miss Ellenstein, I will complete this task. Thanks to you, I won't be beaten up! He-heh... Magda: Don't mention my name! Ah... By the way, tell me if you hear any news. I'll pay. Motiti: I got it... Magda: (I hope it will work...) Story Chat 3 Eliza: I asked the patron about new quests... He told me to buy more dresses for you... Magda: (He made it up to fool mother...) Eliza: You are pretty out of form... What happened at the ball today? Your dress is stained. Magda: I... It was a careless maid... Then Miss Lynna came to make trouble... I repulsed her without turning a hair. Eliza: Sigh... I feel for you... Magda: Ah... The butler is coming in with a guest! I'll greet the guest first, mother! Phew... Thank goodness a guest arrived just in time. How could I explain to mother that the patron has given me a task directly and it is quite dangerous? Motiti: Lady Ellenstein... Magda: Wa! Don't just jump on me! I can't stand still... Motiti: Ah-he-heh... This is Motiti's first time pushing over a noble onto the ground... Magda: ...This is a very odd record... What brought you here? Motiti: This! Magda: What is this? Inside the bag... are black powders? Motiti: Motiti told many people as you asked and got this. This is the good from the smuggler! Isn't Motiti docile, lovely, and terrific? Magda: (She got it... Isn't it too dangerous?) Motiti: Answer me! Magda: Yes! Yes! Yes! Motiti, where did you get this? Motiti: Master kicked us out and supervised the servants on transporting it... I was clever enough to search about along the transport route and found this powder! I used to look for bread crumbs in this way when I was extremely hungry before! I'm experienced! Magda: You... Take this... Buy yourself some dessert! Motiti: I... Can I accept this? Magda: Of course! Remember! Don't tell anyone you collected these, understand? This is very dangerous... You have no idea what you have done... Motiti: I... Made mistakes? Magda: No, you didn't. I asked you to spread the rumor... It's my fault. Motiti: Lady Ellenstein did nothing wrong! Magda: Please call me Magda. Motiti, do you remember my words? Motiti: I won't tell anyone. I'll keep that in mind. Then I'll go back to work. At least 200 pheasants need to be taken care today... Master is on a hunting trip! Bye, Magda! Ha-he-heh... I just called a noble lady by her name! Ha-he-heh... Magda: What on earth is this powder? And... Will Motiti be okay? (Things are getting out of control...) Eliza: Magda? What are you doing there? Magda: Nothing... The Bavlenka Family sent a maid to clean my dress. I've given them my gratitude and sent her away... Eliza: Since when has the Bavlenka Family become so polite? Could it be... Maybe the old Bavlenka is in love with you! My lord... What shall I do? Magda: Mom! Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 2